runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Robertson, A Horse of a Different Color
Acquisition Cost: 4, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point The Common Customer If your character is part of a gang this contact is cost -1 Description Ross is a unique canvas. As a centaur he has a lot of body area to display the various aspects of his art. He left his tribe to seek new art and new people to use as a canvas. A shaman of some small power he has been known to draw to the surface the inner power of awakened individuals. Likes: New customers, challenging art Dislikes: Bad tattoos, Tramp stamps, starting trouble in his shop Special Rules A Canvas, A Show Piece, Living Art You can through other sources acquire the resources for Ross to turn new foci into Tattoo foci. Also you can totally get regular tattoos here. * Its 500 nuyen for getting the tattoo. * You may get the "materials" (rolled as normal for foci, and normal nuyen cost) from other sources or through him. * Make sure you note on your sheet which qi foci are tattoos and which are not. * Higher force foci require larger tattoos. F2 being about a bicep or forearm. * For the week after you get your new tattoo start runs with 1 physical box of damage (to represent the tenderness). The Mark of Good Work Lots of gangs have tattoos - the more important the person is, the more ink they sport. As a result, he knows a lot of influential street hoods, especially lieutenants and up. If you know of the gang, you can ask about the shot callers. GMs should give a bonus to their Street Gangs roll depending on the amount of assumed Tattooing the subject being asked about has. Roll a Connections test to know specifics about higher-ups in the specific gang. He's assumed to have an automatic 3-4 hits on a Street Gangs knowledge for any Metroplex gang. Oh a Wise Guy, eh? Organized crime is also known for getting nice ink done. However, they are also known for cement horseshoes and missing fingers. Ross automatically gets 1 hit on “Street based knowledge about Organized crime” as a Knowledge skill. * You may purchase additional hits based on the following chart. * You only pay the nuyen for the number of hits you wish to buy. * Decide before the GM begins to give out information. * GMs are free to charge you more if you want to move up the chain after receiving info. Ancient Wards People also tend to come here for magical protection of the permanent variety. As such you can have permanently tattooed into your skin markings against magic. You may pick up the Magic Resistance Quality if you are not Awakened. * The higher rank of the quality the larger the tattoo. * Rank 1 should start off about hand sized. * Please describe it on your sheet, including location. Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:Npc